A Bitter Blossom of Hatred
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: Stuck in a body formed of clay and soil, the young preistess confesses her love, hatred and intentions.


The pale moon hung high over the velvetly blackness of the night, beams of soft light dancing along the gentle waves of the river. Thoughts grow weary, my doe eyes falling to a close i drop, my knees finding the earth beneath the lush emerald blades. So..it has come to this. This is how i shall end. Whisps of long black silk tumble over my lightly clad shoulders, shielding my white kimono from view. Lofting a sigh, i allow my small frame to fall forth, nestling with the sea of grass. The rivers shore held me tightly as i lay in deep contimplation of my past. Inu Yasha..why has this happened? Why has it come to this? My hatred fuels me, my need for revenge against you drives my every action. The only goal in this simple existance is to end your life, and drag you to hell along side me. It sickens me Inu Yasha, to think that i died alone that day 50 years previous. I summoned all that i had..All that i could muster to take you with me, yet you still managed to escape. I despise you Inu Yasha. Finding the fingers of the night, that ghosted along the rear of my neck, tickling the tiny hairs that dwelled there.. my face soured, images of that filthy hanyou overwhelming me. I should have never trusted him, never fell into his little trap. For i knew all to well that he had wanted the jewel, and more then anything, wished to use it for evil..And to become a youkai. My soiled heart twinged in agony, torn between an ill fated love, a twisted, deep, all consuming hatred, and a self pity, that i fought continuously against. How could i have been such a fool. Soft, pale curves twisted amoung the waves of green, leaving my hand in a tightly clenched fist. What had i done..? Had i overstepped my bounderies as a human to ask for a simple life, like that of the other women in our village? I had grown far to tired of battled everyday, the weight of innocence was growing to heavy on my shoulders. So much had come to rest on me, and there wasnt a moment that i could escape. I was cast away, and my chance of a normal, happy life stolen from me. I did not wish for these powers~, i did not ask to be a savoir. Alas, it was my duty, and i was chosen to take this task..I had turned selfish. How could i let myself slip so? It was the love that hadgrown...and soured my intentions for good. Now, the powers of purity i possess can no longer aid mankind..They bring forth little but hatred and anger..Pain and suffering. A tear steaked my face, leaving my skin tight and dry, my vision blurred and fuzzy as i slowly reopened my eyes, unleashing the light doe brown of my gaze back opon the sky. The only object i could cleary make out was the large pale blue disc that hung at a cresent. Oh Inu Yasha...i wish i could erase my hatred..and my love. If i could only go back to those fifty years ago..and Sweep you from my life. Love still dwindles amungst my hatred, barely flickering within the intense flames of rage. I know now..That is was not you that betrayed me Inu Yasha..but this senseless hatred refuses to despell. I cannot erase my emotions, i cannot turn back the time and save our souls. All i can do it dwell..Wallow in this hatred that eats me alive. I shall take you with me this time inu yasha. I shall drag you to hell by my side. With a vision that refused to clear, i felt the wind as it picked up, wofting my hair around in an elegant dance. My body was quite numb from the cold of the eve, so it really mattered little. "Heh heh.."Unfurling to lay in a slightly curved heap, my hand fell againts the blades. I owed Inu Yasha and Naraku no hatred..But gratitude instead. Whilst i lived, barely existing as a priestess, i could not feel. It was forbidden. I couldnt love, i couldnt hate..and i couldnt let my guard down for one moment. Now..heh..Now i could do as i wished. Curling into a twisted, mangled smirk, my pale lips moved ever so slightly as i mouthed a silent thank you. Freedom was mine now..The freedom to hate, the freedom to love and the freedom to do as i wished. I couldnt be more thankful. Yes, my love remains for you Inu Yasha..I cannot erase such a strong emotion, but i cannot erase this hatred either..I shall make sure you pay..But first. Naraku shall pay my beloved...for tearing such a gaping hole in my affections with such bitter betrayel. For now..i shall rest. My heart hangs heavy and my thoughts are once again spiralling towards bitter revenge. For now my beloved..I shall hate you, and damn your soul. 


End file.
